Rise of the Sun: Chapter 3
by amirseleccion
Summary: In a universe, magic is very common. 5 planets happen to have this power, due to a mysterious thing, who gave humans magic, and a curse. Join Valter and his friends to remove the curse and beat the mastermind who caused this trouble to them.


Chapter 3: The 6 Assassins

Love it? Here is another one! This one is longer for you since you loved it!

Previously on Rise of the Sun: Valter almost one but a girl defeated him! Crowds go wild and the host almost declared the winner.

"You're still alive, huh?" "I'll avenge them..." said Valter. "OHOHOH! It seems like the runner up is still ongoing! Will he meet the same fate?" Valter quickly ran into the girl and his eyes changed into grey white.

(VEyes grey white - uncuttable string)

String appeared in his fingers and wrapped around the girls body. "Can't you see I can controll magic powers!" Said the girl. The girl controlled the strings. But when she did it, it was already gone! As she was puzzled, Valter quickly sprinted to her, giving him an opening to knock her out. 

"My my! How the tables have turned!! Looks like tye real winner here is... 

Valter Zipolean!!"

Crowds shouted from their lungs and Korou cheering with a megaphone. "ALRIIGHHHT" he yelled. "Well done." Said a man. It was the guy who was talking to Valter in the start. "We are from another planet." "WHAT?" Shouted Valter. The girl stood up from pain and said "We need to inform you something." "Huh?"

"So we need asteroid pieces from the order of yellow, blue, red , black to open it and break the curse?" "Yes, you have 25 years left. Make it worth it." Suddenly, the man and the girl vanished. Everyone was demented. Then someone from the audience cried, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" Then everybody agreed with him and rioted. "Oh mister, please help us!" Said the host to Valter. "I know exactly what to do. Make me the victorious and I will stop the curse." He said. He went home telling his grandfather and his dad the results.

"I won!" "Very nice Valter! I'm lucky enough to have a strong grandson!" His grandpa celebrated. "Good for you." His father said. "Dad, let me avenge mother." Valter said. "You can do anything you want. Just don't die on me." He said. 

**2 days later**

"So this is the place the host told us about." Valter said in a place. This place is called

Bonito, beautiful in galician. This ruin was once a park that all people enjoyed. Later it was attacked by terrorists and got away eventually. "Looks like I'm not the first one here." Said a boy with a black hoodie -nd raid hair in the distance. "Who there! Who there!" Korou said in hamster form. The boy eventually went to their spot and introduced himself. 

"My name is Xander Forsè, the chosen wizard from the city of Magnolia. I have a weird habit of eating, because that is my source of magic. I eat so that my spears and swords regenerate from battle and use them again. The magic is called Balck Martial Arts. What's your magic? You look cool."

"Oh! My name is Valter Zipolean, the chosen one from Greenery. I have elemental eye magic, or that's what I like to call." "Oh! That sounds rare!" Xander said with excitement. "I guess this is the place." Another boy, but in normal clothing (polo with long sleeves, and simple jeans.) "Another one?" Xander said.

 **The boy then went to Valter, Korou, and Xander.**

"Name's Rei, dorks. I came here as the top 1 wizard from the city called Sapphire. I use some intense martial arts fighting that can break steel. Anyone wanna be my rival? I'm bored."

Valter teased Rei "He says dorks while he's short..." "WHADDYA SAY, BOY!" "I said short!" Rei tackled at Valter and fell down. Luckily, he changed into fire and it caught some of Rei's clothes. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!!!" Xander just tapped into the fire with no hestitation. "Haaahh, thank you!" He said with a fuzzy voice.

"Such brats, I hate it." A girl with a jacket and glasses said. "Hey, my name's Ara Prows, and I am the strongest wizard in Hart. I use Virtual Hacking Magic, and I can create extraordinary weapons and other stuff from the future. You're lucky you met me."

But, no one heard her. Xander is eating while crouchingmand Valter and Rei are fighting. "Tsk, did I get too quiet again?" Said Ara in an angry voice. "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" She shouted as the birds flew off. "Oh you are there the whole time? Sorry." Said Rei. However for Xander, the voice of Ara knocked his PotatoTubes over. "*Sobs* I'm never getting another tube from you..." he said in a sobbing voice.

"O- oh no! I'm sorry kid.. I'll get you a new one, for sure!" "Really?" "Really!" She said. "By the way what's your name?" Asked Valter. 

{Ara told everything no one heard earlier} 

"Oohh! Sorry for not listening to you Ara." Said Valter. "That's ok, but how do you walk again?" Asked Ara while sitting down. "Weren't you walking before?" "I have so much memories in my head that I forgot some basic things." She said.

 **20 minutes later**

"ahhh, thank you!" Said Ara. "No problem." Said Rei.

"Ah, look Tyrone! Our team is here!" "Yeah!" A man and a girl with a closed umbrella said.

"My name is Tyrone Seig, from the lands of Tropia. I am a novelist and I use writing magic! I cant create anything through my own will! Feel free to get what you want!" He said. Xander quickly made Tyrone write Potato tubes in the notebook. "Heh." Xander smirked.

"And I am Cha-" the girl suddenly stopped and gaze at Valter. "Uhm, may I help you?" He said. The girl went red and started to talk to her mind. "Oh shoot! What will I do?! If I mess up, he won't notice me!!" "Uhh, what?" Rei got confused as to why she stopped. "Umm, h-hello, My name is Brella He-Helena, and I co-come from Balerville. I-i use my u-umbrella to use ma-magic. I can turn it into a sh-shield, a weapon, or anythi-ing else."

"Then welcome to the team Brella and Tyrone!" Said Ara. "I hope you can become a worthy girlfriend!" Ara said. "EHHHH?!" Everyone fell down (anime way) "Darn, I wish That guy told me that." Brella said into her mind. Everyone introduced each other.

"Well, since we are the only girls here, why won't we hang out for awhile?" Ara said to Brella while her arm is resting on her shoulders. "Actually we have one more girl here." She said. "Huh?" A little hamster came up on her purse. "EEEEK!" Ara screamed. "It's ok, she is a shapeshifter.

"Oh! Another one of you, Korou!" Valter said. Brella's hamster changed into a human with pink hair and red clothes. Korou also changed into human form to talk to Brella's hamster. "Hey, Korou! Long time no see!" Said the hamster girl. "Sup' Charline!" Korou replied. "So you have a shapeshifter buddy like me?" Valter asked Brella. [Brella's mind] Oh my gosh, I've been noticed! What should I say? Is my hair perfect? Am I standing right? [outside of Brella's mind] "Uhm, yeah!" She said. 

"Looks like everyone is having fun don't you think, Xander?" Said Rei loitering in the pillar. "Mmmm yer, mooks mike they rrr havring foon!" Xander said with food in his mouth. "Hey! Don't talk with your food in your mouth!" Shouted Rei. "Heh, what a warm group of friends..." Tyrone mumbled while writing. Then suddenly, an eerie, irritating sound came out of nowhere.

 _To be continued_


End file.
